magifandomcom-20200222-history
Zagan Arc
The Zagan Arc is the sixth story arc in the Magi manga series. It deals with Aladdin, Alibaba Saluja, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu Ren trying to complete the Dungeon Zagan. It introduces Hakuryuu's Djinn, Zagan, and few members of Al-Thamen such as Ithnan and Dunya Musta'sim. Summary The Voyage Towards Zagan The Southern Creature attacks Sindria's ship, but Pisti quickly calms it down with her flute. Aladdin and Alibaba are permitted to play in water with animals, thanks to Pisti's Household Vessel. After a short explanation, Aladdin is confused that he should call Pisti "Miss". She states that she is older than Alibaba, but Aladdin is dubious when he sees Pisti's flat chest, what saddens her. Hakuryuu arrives with some of his cooking, impressing everyone. Morgiana comments that she imagined a different person, but Alibaba adds that he's a prince with social standing. Alibaba then recalls how eager Hakuryuu was to go on the Dungeon conquest with them. When the group arrives at the island, he also remembers that someone he knows will be waiting for him there. Reunion with Ahbmad and Sahbmad On the Torran Island, Alibaba and company are greeted by Sahbmad and Ahbmad, who are now part of Sindria's archeology group, entrusted with guiding Alibaba and his friends at this point. When Aladdin and Hakuryuu are given an items by children who want a payment, Ahbmad gives them a compensation, much to the surprise of Alibaba. He explains that they don't want any problems with local people, what Alibaba comments that Ahbmad is zealous about this job. Ahbmad states that he decided this is the best thing he can do right now. Alibaba thinks that he has changed, and Sahbmad tells him that he had the chance to contemplate about many things. Before Entering the Dungeon Later, the groups goes for a permission to enter the Dungeon but are not granted until mentioning Sinbad, however they can't go alone. Later, they meet the group of three merchants. The following day, the group reaches the Zagan's island. In the meantime, Tiare asks Hakuryuu to take her with them. Morgiana shows that she put her Household Vessel on her arms. Tiare explains that she wants to accompany the quartet on their dungeon's conquest to save her parents, but Hakuryuu promises to do it in her place. After a while of exhausting climbing, the group is pulled to the dungeon. Inside of Zagan Alibaba and Amon On his way, Alibaba meets Amon who doesn't want to do it. He explains that in the first place, Alibaba has too less Magoi. Amon adds that Alibaba shows a potential and he decided to devote himself to him. Dungeon Zagan Alibaba then wakes up in Morgiana's arms. She takes the rest of the group and jumps off with them into the inside of Dungeon Zagan, where they are greeted by amazing views and talking turtles which want to eat them. The group notices that it was normal for dungeon creatures to talk back in Amon as well. They go around and explore, realizing that monsters have their own communal system of livelihood. As soon as Alibaba says that as long as they won't attack them, the monsters won't do them any harm, they are attacked by a giant Bear, who becomes aggressive after hearing music. Hakuryuu is saved by Morgiana, while Aladdin and Alibaba defeat the monster. Hakuryuu apologizes for being the hindrance. The group hears something and notices that Tiare got attacked. Hakuryuu scolds her for coming with them. After learning about her situation, Alibaba reassure her that they will save her parents. Zagan Appears Then, Zagan appears. He kidnaps Tiare, but before someone could save her, Amon appears. Amon asks Zagan if he still has no intention of choosing king, and Zagan answers that yes, because he hates humans. After that, Amon disappears, but leaves Alibaba with a words that soon, he will give birth. Afterwards, the group goes to the path with rabbit-like creatures, but as soon as Zagan appears, monsters begin their attack. Har-Har Rasas The group fights against rabbit-like creatures. However, protected by Borg, they are able to defend from Hakuryuu's normal attack. Morgiana saves him and leaves the rest to Alibaba, who successfully uses Amol Saiqa. He realizes that his attack is less efficient as their enemies can fly. To deal with them, Aladdin demonstrates his new spell, Har-Har Rasas. He controls lots of balls and defeats Zagan's monsters. However, as Magicians play a supporting role, he lets Alibaba defeat the main boss, much to Hakuryuu's amazement, who starts feeling inferior to them. Afterwards, Aladdin explains why Har-Har Rasas is so great, but uses Yamraiha's words. Hakuryuu's Request Then, Hakuryuu asks the group if they would him conquer the Dungeon without helping him out. Alibaba thinks that he should rely more on them, but Hakuryuu says that as a prince, he can't feel satisfied by borrowing someone else's power. Alibaba tries to tell him why he understands Hakuryuu's feelings, but Zagan interrupts and decides to divide them into two groups. Split Path Zagan decides to have the group go through separate ways. He explains that if one group no reaches the goal, the second can't advance as well. Hakuryuu, paired with Morgiana, is happy about it, as that way he can have the job done alone. Morgiana thinks that someone acted the same way as he before. Then, they encounter giant golems. In Alibaba's and Aladdin's group, Alibaba wonders how the other one is doing, while slashing the golems with Amol Saiqa. Morgiana and Hakuryuu Morgiana tries to fight her opponents with her kicks, but her leg hurts instead, as only Magic works on them. Thanks to Magoi Manipulation, Hakuryuu is able to defeat some of golems, but he soon gets tired. Morgiana gets worried and tries to stop him, but he insists on working alone. Morgiana realizes that he's like past Alibaba and gets annoyed. She decides to help him in place of people important to him. She takes one of enemies and destroys the other with them. Then, she encourages Hakuryuu to defeat the rest. Hakuryuu's Weakness and Alibaba's Experience Hakuryuu dreams of his past. When he wakes up, he is notified that the part ways trial has been completed, but he feels bad about being saved again. Zagan appears and says that there's someone in their group who drags them down. He reveals it to be Hakuryuu, and he, to everyone's surprise, begins to cry, wondering why he can't do anything when he's doing his best. The trio tries to calm him down, but he gets even more emotional, including accusing Alibaba of fooling around in Sindria when his country is occupied. After he calms down a little, he says to leave him alone. Alibaba tells him to borrow their strength, but he only gets angry and states that he has to fulfill his responsibilities alone. Alibaba says that no one can do everything by themselves, and tells Hakuryuu about the tragedy of Balbadd. While crying, he also mentions that he wasn't able to save Kassim either, that he killed him. Hakuryuu realizes that Alibaba isn't as irresponsible as he originally thought and agrees that human can do everything alone. He apologizes for saying rude things and admits that he can't live alone, as he is a weak person. However, he asks the group to lend him their power, and Alibaba agrees. Declaration After eating, Alibaba comments that up till now, the Dungeon has been kind to the company. Zagan is happy that they like it, and advices them to go and obtain a profitable information. It turns out to be the fact that all creatures in his Dungeon are actually Torran's people. Aladdin realizes that only the person who casted the Magic can undo it, so Alibaba decides to make Zagan revert it, even if by force. He declares to Zagan that they will stop this atrocity with their own strength. During their way to the treasury, they encounter many monsters. Morgiana is happy that the atmosphere between Alibaba and Hakuryuu is much better, and that she can't fight on par with them as well. Unknowingly to her, she receives Amon's Djinn powers. As they reach Zagan, he doesn't want to undo his Magic, so Alibaba slashes his head off. However, it quickly grows out and additionally, creates the copies of himself. Morgiana's Household Vessel The fight against Zagan leads Alibaba and Hakuryuu to getting hurt. Morgiana and Aladdin decide to take them and retreat, however, Zagan creates a hole in the ground and makes the group fall. He explains that they're falling into his gastric juices. Aladdin tries to get them on his Magic Turban, but fails. Morgiana thinks that she doesn't want her important friends and the future they sworn together to vanish. She can't jump, she can't fly. She wishes for wings so she could fly and reach them. Then, her Household Vessel activates and the chains come out from her shackles. She catches her friends and gets them out of the hole. Then, she goes to fight Zagan all by herself. When she reaches the end, the familiar shows up and grants her a power. She then burns her enemy with her newly activated Amol Selseila. She is extremely happy that she finally can use her Household and be more useful to everyone. As she exclaims that she did it, a blood starts running from her mouth and eyes and she losses consciousness. Promise Alibaba, Aladdin and Hakuryuu find Morgiana, who is in the very bad shape. Aladdin explains that she's lost all of her Magoi, and Hakuryuu adds that it may lead her to death. Morgiana wakes up and while crying, says that it's hard to believe that she would be finally of use to everyone. Alibaba tears up and promises to take her out and heal immediately. The group wonders how, since the Djinn was killed, but Aladdin notes that it wasn't Djinn. Fake Zagan appears with Tiare and explains who he is. He also explains the way to the Treasury, but is killed by Dunya. Dunya, Isaac and Ithnan After attacking the group, they reveal their identity as the members of Al-Thamen. Hakuryuu takes Morgiana and Tiare to the safety while Aladdin and Alibaba prepare to the battle. Hakuryuu understands that he has to take Tiare and Morgiana to safety. He believes that Aladdin and Alibaba will win. Dunya Musta'sim After a few attacks, Dunya introduces herself as the princess of the Musta'sim Kingdom. She asks the two to let them obtain Zagan. When she gets the negative answer, she attacks Hakuryuu and girls, but misses them. The Black Djinn Again After Ithnan's explanation over what the Dark Metal Vessel is, Dunya stabs herself. She attacks Alibaba, who is saved by Aladdin. When Alibaba rushes to help him, he is stopped by Isaac. Meanwhile, Aladdin realizes that Dunya is a strong opponent. Aladdin and Alibaba vs Dunya and Isaac Alibaba tries to fight Isaac, but can't win, realizing that his opponent's skills are superb. Isaac yawns, saying that Alibaba is slow. He and Aladdin realize that even though their opponents are strong, they're not done yet. Aladdin attacks Dunya with simple Rukh's attacks, but it leads to his Borg being destroyed. Meanwhile, Alibaba recalls Sharrkan's words about his Metal Vessel not suiting him, and ends up changing the shape of his sword to Amon's Royal Sword. Dunya starts suffering and losing from Aladdin's attacks, as being loved by Rukh is Magi's trump card. Alibaba is able to seriously hurt Isaac, but before Aladdin can defeat Dunya, both Aladdin and Alibaba are attacked by Ithnan, who tells Dunya to show them the power of the Dark Metal Vessel. Dunya recalls how Magnostadt rebelled against Musta'sim and how she decided to become the queen who will rebuild Musta'sim, so there would be a meaning to death of the person who saved her. Dunya then full body Djinn Equips and becomes much more powerful. Isaac also comes back to fight, uses his Household Vessel and overpowers Alibaba with his great speed alone. Aladdin and Alibaba decide to fight to stall time so their opponents could run out of Magoi, but Ithnan makes them stronger with his Lightning Magic. He promises to end everything in a single breath. Rea Baldo When Hakuryuu arrives, Ithnan asks Dunya to leave Hakuryuu alive. Though, Dunya states that it's impossible if he will surive her Extreme magic. Aladdin tries to stop Dunya, but his attacks get intercepted by Isaac. While Hakuryuu and Alibaba fight Isaac, Aladdin uses steam magic to provide cover. Alibaba struggles to fend off Isaac. When Isaac catches Alibaba off guard, Hakuryuu blocks with his left arm with Isaac's blade running through it. Aladdin quickly blast Isaac with his magic while Alibaba chops Isaac into pieces. Alibaba runs towards Dunya with Isaac pursuing him. Then, Dunya uses her Extreme Magic that fires a wave of swords upon her enemies. Ithnan scolds Dunya for failing at killing her enemies, but is then beheaded by Alibaba. Isaac Isaac tries to fight. Alibaba cuts his head only to discover that it's empty inside, and Isaac is made of sand. Soon after, he changes into a sand, leaving Dunya crying. Aladdin uses the Wisdom of Solomon on her to find the turn of fate. He watches' Dunya's warm memories of the moments she shared with Isaac when she was younger, including their farewell. Aladdin understands that it's still not the turn of fate yet and moves to watching the revolt in the Musta'sim Kingdom. Falling into Depravity Aladdin decides to show Alibaba and Hakuryuu Dunya's memories. They witness Isaac's death to protect Dunya and her decision to curse her fate. Afterwards, Aladdin explains what cursing one's fate, or falling into depravity, is. The True Meaning of Fate He then brings back Isaac's Rukh to Dunya. He says that what happens depends on her and adds that cursing your fate brings misery. He also furthers what the Rukh guidance and the true meaning of fate is. As he ends, he notices that Dunya's Rukh turns white again. After Isaac tells Dunya to find happiness, she faints. Meanwhile, Ithnan is watching the scene from his dismembered head and says that Al-Thamen wants Wisdom of Solomon for its omniscience. A snake slithers from Ithnan's dismembered head. Zagan Meanwhile, Alibaba's group rushed to find Zagan who apologized for his actions. Zagan begins healing Morgiana, and he selects Hakuryuu as his candidate to king based on Hakuryuu's amount of Magoi and Ki Manipulation. While the Torran villagers are being reunited with the families including Tiare, Alibaba wonders what has he accomplished upon reflecting on Zagan's words. Then, a snake bit Hakuryuu's left hand. When Zagan notices Hakuryuu is questioning himself, Zagan reassures him that he will be a kind king. Outside of Zagan During their come back, Alibaba is alone. He wishes they weren't separated this time. When he arrives outside of Dungeon Zagan, he sees Morgiana, Aladdin and Hakuryuu in very bad state. Aladdin explains that they were attacked by Al-Thamen and soon after, he gets defeated as well by Zurmudd's Extreme Magic, Al-Yad. Apollonius, Byoln and Zurmudd then discuss killing Aladdin and Alibaba. Morgiana vs Zurmudd When Zurmudd is about to kill them, Morgiana wakes up and thinks that she can still fight. She was covered by Alibaba, so her wounds are lighter, and a little of her Magoi returned to her. She starts with kicks, but can't do much to him and is soon caught and brutally punched in guts several times. From being killed saves her Masrur. Zurmudd grabs Aladdin and Alibaba but Sharrkan and Yamraiha release them. Sharrkan announces that they will make them regret what they did to their disciples. Masrur vs Zurmudd Zurmudd asks who their new opponents are. Apollonius explains that they Sindria's Eight Generals. Alibaba apologizes, and Sharrkan reassure him that they did a good job with capturing Zagan and to leave the rest to them. Sharrkan then asks Masrur if it's okay to defeat them together. Zurmudd then tells them that if they get into their ways then they will end up like Morgiana. Masrur, enraged, throws him angrily. He fights with Zurmudd's Alf Al-Yad, and, to amazement of his opponent, is able to dodge all attacks. He kills him with a bare hand enhanced with electricity from his Household Vessel, Bararaq Kauza. After that, Masrur can't move his body. He has to leave the fights to others. Sharrkan vs Byoln Apollonius and Byoln comments how possibly Zurmudd could have been defeated. Sharrkan interrupts and says that he and Yamraiha are the other two's opponents. Right after that Byoln shows his sword to them and Sharrkan decides to fight him alone. Initially Sharrkan has an advantage, but when his opponent multiplies himself using Zetulz Etul Zaraam, he is injured in his back. Meanwhile, Apollonius tries to force Yamraiha into saying that she has to go and help him, but she clearly states that she doesn't want to interfere in a swordsman's fight. Despite that, she thinks that if he dies with his sword in hand, she won't forgive him. Afterwards, Sharrkan uses his Household Vessel, Foraz Saiqa, and defeats Byoln. Alibaba asks Sharrkan if he's okay, to what he answers that he is but can't fight anymore. He adds that even if he could, Yamraiha wouldn't like him interfering with her battle. Yamraiha vs Apollonius During the fight against Apollonius, Yamraiha's Borg gets broken. Apollonius notices that both Byoln and Zurmudd were defeated, so if he'll defeat Yamraiha, he'll be acknowledged by Ithnan. Apollonius then turns the black balls to a form that resembles a huge black firefly, Al-Flash Habaheb, and corners Yamraiha to the water. She creates the fog from it and makes his light weaker. When the fog clears, he attacks her again and destroys most of her clothes, laughing that Magicians are really weak and he hates them. Yamraiha retorts by asking if it's because he's weak himself. Furious, he Black Djinn Equips but his Extreme Magic is reflected by Yamraiha's mirror. As he dies, she apologizes and says that she's a genius Magician. After the fights, the disciples talk with their teachers. Navigation Category:Zagan Arc Category:Story Arcs